


When Love Hits You

by Meztli



Series: Whenever I'm Alone With You [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance, two dorks falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meztli/pseuds/Meztli
Summary: Chi-Chi's first day of college is not going how she expected.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Whenever I'm Alone With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676650
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	When Love Hits You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maiika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/gifts).



> For Day 1 of GoChi Week. Prompt is College AU.

Her head whips sideways as something solid comes out of nowhere and hits her on the right side of her head. Chi-Chi wobbles, brain swimming as dots and stars dance across her vision. Her roommate Lazuli is thankfully there to catch her before she trips over, holding her by the elbow and waist as Chi-Chi regains her balance. 

“Hey! Are you okay?” She hears someone yell, presumably the person who threw whatever it was at her. She looks down at her feet and sees it’s a football. Figures. 

“I think you might have given her a concussion.”

Chi-Chi looks up to see who Lazuli is talking to, and sees a jock in an orange t-shirt running towards them from across the lawn of the frat house, looking concerned as he stops in front of them. He’s hot, she thinks absurdly, noting this unimportant detail in spite of or because of the possible concussion. 

“I’m really sorry,” he says, picking up the football with a frown on his too-handsome face. “I think I overdid it.”

“Nah, it’s my fault. I should’ve caught it. I got.... distracted," a different voice speaks. 

It’s only then she notices the other person next to them, a short jock with a shaved head who is also wearing an orange t-shirt. He seems to be more focused on Lazuli than in addressing Chi-Chi. Not surprising, considering Lazuli is a knock-out, but he can at least express more concern for the situation than drooling over her friend, since if he hadn't been "distracted" and caught the damn thing her head wouldn’t have done it for him. 

Suddenly, a swell of anger rises to bubble out of her mouth. 

“Pay attention to what you're doing! There are students walking up and down this sidewalk, you know.” 

She regrets yelling immediately as it brings another throb to her headache. Not only that, but the hot guy flinches away like a scolded puppy at her outburst, and Chi-Chi is reminded that it was only an accident. 

Chi-Chi would’ve expected a jock like him to reply with something snarky, something excusing their careless disregard for student safety, but instead he twists his eyebrows remorsefully as he scratches his temple in a nervous gesture. 

“I’m sorry. If there’s anything I can do to help…”

“We’re good. Come on, let’s get you to the infirmary.” 

Lazuli begins to pull Chi-Chi away, quickly raking her eyes over the shorter of the two jocks with a a look of mild interest. 

As Lazuli guides her away to the campus medical facility, Chi-Chi casts her eyes over her shoulders, seeing that the two men are still staring at them as they walk away. 

The good news is that she doesn’t have a concussion. The bad news is, she now has a rather large lump on the side of her head. She presses an ice pack against it as she watches the students trickle into the classroom, wondering why her first day of college had to start off like this. 

She's been looking forward to life on campus since she got accepted to this university, and while Chi-Chi wasn't expecting it to be perfect, she also wasn't expecting to get decked in the head by a wayward football. 

Incidentally, the last student to wander into the classroom happens to be the very guy who happened to throw that football, his eyes widening and mirroring hers when he spots her sitting next to the only seat available.

He then bashfully smiles at her as he takes his seat next to her, smelling like sweat and soap. 

“Um. Hi. How are you doing?” His tone is slightly nervous, but it’s also friendly and sounds genuinely concerned. 

Chi-Chi can tell just by looking at him that he's probably a popular guy both around and outside of campus, because he is not only good-looking, but actually seems like a nice person. Careless, maybe a bit meathead-y, but nice. 

With a roll of her eyes, she indicates the ice pack pressed against her head. “I’ll live.”

He smiles, a simple tug of lips that somehow make him look even more handsome. “Can I make it up to you somehow?”

Before she can even conceive up a proper response to that, the professor walks in, introducing himself simply as ‘Whis.’ 

Because it’s a small class, Professor Whis has the students go around and briefly introduce themselves, having them say their name along with a few random facts about themselves. 

When it's the hot jock's turn, she can practically see hearts dancing in front of some of the students' eyes as he waves at all of them with a look in his face that can light up an entire stadium. 

“Hi, I’m Goku. I like football and kung fu movies."

That’s it. That’s all he says, and it’s the only name among her fellow classmates that Chi-Chi is going to remember. 

“So, Chi-Chi, was it? Where’s your next class? Can I walk you there?” 

The other students are filing out, the class having been dismissed mere seconds ago. Chi-Chi slings her heavy book bag over her shoulders, her mouth parted in astonishment at his inquiry.

Throughout the lecture, he’d been stealing glances at her, trying his best to be subtle but failing to be so because she would catch him staring at her nearly every time she looked his way. Which in turn, means that she also was staring, but it’s only because he was doing it in the first place.

Chi-Chi brushes off these furtive glances as nothing more than his guilt for having thrown a football at her head, and nothing else.

Sure, Chi-Chi is aware that she is objectively pretty, but she’s not drop-dead gorgeous like Lazuli, or classically beautiful like her other housemate, Bulma. She’s just pretty. She's the girl next door type that guys won’t turn their heads for on the street but might smile at from across a library or gym. 

Unlike Goku, who’s not only turning heads, but is also probably causing whiplashes, and not just because he threw a football at their head. 

A guy like him can get the kind of women you’ll see in the front covers of swimsuit magazines, so she really shouldn’t feel flattered that he’s walking her to her class, or that he offers to carry her book bag (which he does), or that he hasn’t stopped smiling since she accepted to let him walk her to her next class.

Her brain starts to conjure up excuses as to why he's being so friendly with her. Maybe he has an underlying motive. Maybe he wants her to be his next lay. Or maybe, again, he simply has guilt about what happened earlier and feels obliged to be extra nice to her. Neither of these motives are appealing to her, so she cuts him off mid-sentence while he’s rambling about classic kung-fu films, saying that she’s gotta hurry or she'll be late.

His expression is startled as she grabs her book bag back from him and then runs off to her next class, wondering why she's like this. 

It doesn't take long before they're reunited again, and it's only a few hours later on in the evening at a party their sister house is hosting. 

"Hello again," he says as he sits next to her on the couch, holding a water bottle instead of a red plastic cup like everyone else in this house is. 

Everyone but her, and evidently him. 

"Hey," she says back, feeling a kick in her chest as he looks at her with that perfect, disarming smile of his. It's probably felled thousands before her, and she's determined that she won't fall victim to it. She won't. 

There are people all around them who are absolutely trashed. Grinding against each other as hip hop booms out the speakers. Playing beer pong and other silly little drinking games. Making out in the corners and wherever else they feel like.

Meanwhile, here they are, two sober individuals who keep running into each other and are basically forced to interact. 

"How come you're sitting all alone here? Your head still hurt?"

Chichi laughs sarcastically through her nose. "I have class in the morning and don't wanna show up with a hangover. But I can't sleep, either, because I live here." 

"Oh, this is your party?"

"Not my party. My housemate Bulma's party. She wanted to end the first day of college with a bang, and everyone else agreed with her. Majority vote ruled, so I had to go along with it."

It's an amazing coincidence that this new roommate of hers, Bulma, also happens to be childhood best friends with this cute boy sitting beside her, a cute boy who just doesn't seem to want to leave her alone as he invites her out to sushi. 

Between having to stay here and practically yell over the music with the stench of alcohol in the air, and going out for sushi with who may actually be the most attractive man she's ever met, she'll take the latter choice, thank you. 

It's a decision she doesn't regret as the two of them walk side by side to his dorm room, their bellies full and hearts content. 

At first she was reluctant to go along with him, thinking Goku was insinuating something by offering his bed so that she can actually get some sleep for tomorrow. It’s not that she’s a prude. Chi-Chi is simply not the kind of girl to have a one-night stand with a person she just met, no matter how handsome he is. In fact, she’s still a virgin, and the only other times she’s kissed boys has been on dates that never go anywhere. 

So maybe she’s a little bit of a prude, but is that such a bad thing? Perhaps it’s time to shed her virginal layer, to cut a little loose on this new, exciting chapter in her life. She’s devoted her life long enough to being a responsible, disciplined student and well-behaved daughter. Maybe it’s time to live a little, and let things take their course to something more adventurous than having her nose stuck to a book. 

His room is small and modest, with the most notable thing in it being the collection of retro video tapes of kung fu films sorted out randomly on a bookshelf . There’s also a poster of Bruce Lee taped on one of the walls, and Chi-Chi realizes with a start that Goku kind of, sort of resembles that classic movie star and kung fu master, except that Goku's buffer and arguably even more handsome. 

Her pulse is racing as she sits on his futon, watching as he picks out one of the movies in his collection. He’s so excited to share his passion with her that she can feel the moment his smile lances her right in the heart. He’s not even trying to be smooth at this point. He’s totally geeking out and it reminds her of how she behaves when she gets started about literature. 

As the night progresses they end up inching closer together, until his arm is wrapped around her shoulders and she’s all but stopped paying attention to the movie and is instead paying attention to the warmth of his body, to his beautiful profile that is like if someone carved it out of a dream. 

Out of nowhere, she feels something soft and gentle kiss the right side of her head, on the lump that she had forgotten was there.

“Sorry again for hitting you with a football. But can I admit something? It was kind of funny.”

He laughs as Chi-Chi playfully slaps him on one of his pecs, noticing with surprised delight just how firm it is as she agrees and laughs along with him.

Chi-Chi doesn’t lose her virginity that night, and that’s okay, because being wrapped around in his arms like this is even better, feeling his heartbeat against her back as they cuddle on his cramped, uncomfortable futon, feeling something warm inside her begin to spread like the light of a thousand lit candles. 

Maybe her first day of college didn’t start out perfectly, but it sure is ending in the highest possible note.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Maiika, because I love her and I'm so happy she stopped by to contribute a little something of her own for GoChi Week 2020.


End file.
